Lemonade Love
by scarlethyuck
Summary: Mark benci musim panas, itu sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Donghyuck. [ Mark Lee x Lee Donghyuck ] [ Markhyuck / Markchan ]


**Lemonade Love**

By scarlethyuck

 _Libur musim panas_. Hanya dengan mendengarkan kata-kata tersebut pasti kalian merasa bahagia, terutama untuk para murid sekolah akhir. Dengan durasi sekitar 11 hingga 12 minggu, siapa sih yang membenci libur musim panas? Semua orang pasti menyukainya kan?

 **Eh tapi-**

 **ternyata tidak semuanya menyukai libur musim panas**

Karena seseorang yang bernama Mark Lee adalah pengecualian. Ia benar-benar membenci musim panas dimana waktu liburan tersebut berlangsung. Mark membenci musim panas dimana cuaca terasa sangat buruk, belum lagi tempat-tempat umum yang selalu ramai akan pengunjung dan berdesakan yang menyebabkan ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah sepanjang liburan musim panas ini. Itu sih rencananya sebelum sepupu Mark -Jung Jaehyun- membangunkan dirinya dari tidur pulas.

" _Hyung_! Ini masih pagi demi apa, apa yang kau inginkan sih!" Mark yang masih belum sepenuhnya bangun merasa kesal dengan teriknya sinar matahari yang menembus tirai kamarnya, ugh ia harus menambahkan hal tersebut ke " _What Mark Lee hates about summer_ ".

Jaehyun mengerti Mark sangat membenci musim panas, tapi mana peduli dirinya, ia sudah muak melihat Mark yang hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah selama seminggu-an ini.

"Memangnya Mark tidak punya kehidupan lain selain di luar rumah apa?Jaehyun bertanya dalam hati, ia heran dengan tingkah sepupunya itu.

" _Ya!_ Kau itu sekali-kali keluarlah rumah, _hyung_ saja bosan melihat kerjaanmu hanya bermain game di depan komputer setiap hari, kau terlihat sangat _anti-social_ asal kau tau saja ya!" Jaehyun mendengus kasar setelah menceramahi laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Hah _hyung_ ~ Setidaknya aku masih membantumu memasak dan bersih-bersih kan" yang diceramahi kembali menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur empuk miliknya. Kurang ajar memang sepupu Jaehyun yang satu ini.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Mark Lee memasak? _tsk_ Jaehyun bahkan tidak dapat menyebut "aktivitas" tersebut sebagai memasak, lebih tepatnya Mark hanya merusak dapur kesayangannya.

Jaehyun yang jengah melihat sepupunya yang hampir kembali ke alam mimpi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menendang laki-laki tersebut.

" _Agh! Hyung!_ " Mark mengusap-usap pantatnya yang mendarat dengan indah ke lantai kamar. Akhirnya ia membuka matanya dengan lebar -lebih tepatnya melotot- ke arah Jaehyun

Mark sudah bersiap untuk mengumpati sang hyung sebelum Jaehyun menarik lengannya dan mendorongnya ke dalam kamar mandi -untung saja Mark tidak terpleset-

"Bersiaplah! Kita akan pergi berjalan-jalan di taman kompleks. Aku tunggu di ruang makan, ok!"

Jaehyun kemudian meninggalkan kamar milik Mark sebelum ia mendengarkan teriakan " _Ah shit hyungg tidak penting sekali sih!_ ". Ia hanya dapat tertawa dalam hati, Mark sekarang berani mengumpatinya yah?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, akhirnya Mark menampakkan dirinya di ruang makan. Jaehyun yang masih memakai apron menyuruh Mark untuk segera duduk dan dirinya sendiri menarik kursi di seberang Mark.

" _Hyung_ , memangnya kenapa sih tiba-tiba ingin kutemani ke taman kompleks" tanya Mark sambil menatap heran Jaehyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa bosan melihatmu tidak pernah keluar rumah selama liburan"

Laki-laki kelahiran '99 tersebut hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya " _Aish..Hyung oba_ "

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan dan menyuruh Mark untuk cepat menghabiskan makanannya sebelum hari menjelang siang -yang berarti cuaca akan semakin panas-. Mark yang mendengar hal tersebut pun langsung makan dengan lahap, Mark kan benci cuaca yang panas!

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari tempat tinggal Mark dan Jaehyun ke taman kompleks tidak sampai 10 menit, tapi Mark sudah mengeluh _non-stop_ daritadi karena tubuhnya sudah mulai berkeringat. Sebenarnya itu salah Mark sih, siapa suruh ia memakai sweater saat musim panas. Jaehyun tidak habis pikir dengan fashion milik sepupunya, sebenarnya Mark ini bodoh atau polos sih.

" _Can you just shut up Mark Lee?_ telingaku ngilu mendengarkan rengekan mu"

"Salahnya _hyung_ mengajakku ke sini sih, di rumah terus dimarahi, keluar rumah juga tetap dimarahi, tau begitu aku tetap dirumah saja _ah jinjja oba_." Mark merasa kesal tentu saja, ia ingin beristirahat sebentar di bawah pohon yang rindang kalau bisa, ia benar-benar lelah dan kepanasan.

Jaehyun mengabaikan Mark dan terlihat sedang kesusahan mencari tempat untuk duduk.

"Kok tumben ya taman ini ramai, biasanya juga sepi" ia mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia menemukan sebuah banner yang bergantung di antara dua pohon rindang bertuliskan " **Dreamies' Summer Bazaar** "

"Ah gara-gara ada bazaar ternyata" Jaehyun kembali mencari tempat duduk dan tidak lupa juga menarik tangan Mark sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan tempat duduk di sebelah tent yang menjual _lemonade ice_. Mark yang memang sudah kelelahan langsung nyosor saja, melepaskan diri dari Jaehyun dan langsung duduk.

"Akhirnya!" Mark merentangkan tangannya ke atas seakan-akan ia terbebas dari segala macam cobaan. Mendramatis memang.

"Hey Mark, aku ke sana sebentar ya, kubelikan _ice cream_ , kamu mau rasa apa?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menunjuk sebuah stan yang terletak di seberang tempat duduknya sekarang.

" _Cookies and Cream_ saja _hyung. Thanks_ "

Jaehyun mengangguk singkat dan kemudian berlari kecil ke arah stan _ice cream_ tersebut meninggalkan Mark sendirian.

Mark yang memang tidak ada kerjaan mengamati sekitarnya sebelum perhatiannya terhenti pada sebuah antrian panjang di depan sebuah stan yang terletak di sebelah tempat duduknya. Ia memicingkan matanya -Mark memiliki mata _minus_ \- untuk melihat apa yang dijual di stan tersebut.

 **" One Free Lemonade Ice for A Hug "**

Itulah tulisan dari banner di stan tersebut

Mark yang melihat kata **free** langsung mengangkat diri dari tempat duduknya dan ikut mengantri, sekalian menunggu Jaehyun kembali.

 _Eh_ ngomong-ngomong, Mark baru saja memperhatikan kalau setiap orang yang sudah selesai mengantri selalu meninggalkan stan ini dengan senyum merekah dan pipi yang memerah.

"Wah! Segitu enaknya kah _lemonade ice_ di sini?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri penasaran

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baris demi barisan berkurang dan akhirnya giliran Mark untuk mendapatkan _lemonade ice_ itu.

" _Ok. A hug for one free lemonade? Yay or Nay?_ " tanya seseorang didepannya dengan aksen kental, ia mengenalinya itu aksen jeju seperti milik kenalannya, Seungkwan _hyung_.

Mark pun bertatapan muka dengan pemuda jeju tersebut.

 ** _fuck_**

Mark sekarang tau kenapa semua orang meninggalkan stan ini dengan senyum merekah. Habisnya yang jualan imutnya seperti ini, siapa yang tidak senang, _oh my god_. Mark tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari _namja_ tersebut, ia terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan kan? Untuk sesaat dunia milik _Mork Lee_ berhenti. Hiperbola sekali.

"Permisi, jadi peluk aku tidak?" bukannya bermaksud untuk kasar, tapi antrian di belakang Mark masih banyak. _Namja_ tersebut, Lee Donghyuck, itu yang tertulis di label namanya menggoyangkan telapak tangannya ke kiri kanan untuk membangunkan Mark dari acara melamunnya.

" _Eh? O-Oh ehm okay okay_ hanya satu pelukan kah?" tanya Mark

"Memangnya kamu mau memeluk aku berapa kali? _kk_ " Donghyuck terkekeh melihat Mark yang gugup dan polos di saat yang sama.

"Eh! Bukan itu maksudku, maaf!" Mark memukul kepalanya sendiri menyadarkan dirinya supaya tidak berkata-kata memalukan seperti tadi.

"Karena kau lucu, kumaafkan! _So a hug, remember?_ " Donghyuck mengingatkan pemuda di depannya yang masih memerah malu dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

" _Yeah yeah here_ " Mark memajukan badannya untuk memeluk Donghyuck

Pelukan Donghyuck terasa hangat, asal kalian tau memeluk Donghyuck terasa seperti _rumah_. Begitu nyamannya Mark hingga ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan tersebut, tapi Donghyuck mendorong pelan bahunya dan memisahkan diri memberi jarak di antara mereka. Jujur saja ia kecewa.

"Ini _lemonade ice_ mu, uh...?"

" _Mark Lee, the name is Mark Lee_ " jawab Mark secepat mungkin

" _Okay one lemonade ice for Mark Lee._ " balasnya tersenyum, ah jangan lupa disertai juga dengan _eyesmile_ -nya. Mark tak habis pikir, Donghyuck itu terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang manusia.

Mark -sebenarnya ia tidak rela untuk meninggalkan stan tersebut- melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi.

"Ah Mark Lee, _one more thing_!" teriak Donghyuck sebelum Mark menjauh dari tent tersebut

"Ada apa? Apakah ada barangku yang ketinggalan?" tanya Mark yang segera kembali ke hadapan Donghyuck. Donghyuck terkekeh melihat wajah khawatir atau polos? dari Mark.

" _Ani_ , itu _in case_ kamu ingin memelukku lagi, _shift_ ku selesai pukul 2 siang nanti" bisik Donghyuck pelan di telinga Mark. Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Donghyuck menutupi mukanya yang memerah seperti buah _peach_.

 _"F-fuck ah s-_ MAAF MAKSUDKU TENTU SAJA" Mark kemudian memukul mulutnya yang telah tidak sengaja berucap kasar. Demi apa itu refleks, salah siapa Haechan dengan pipi _peach_ nya membuatnya kelepasan, ia ingin memakan Donghyuck saat itu juga. _ah_

Mark pun meninggalkan stan tersebut dengan senyum merekah _ah_ Mark harus berterima kasih pada Jaehyun setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mark pikir, musim panas tidak sepenuhnya buruk, karena pada musim panas lah Mark bertemu dengan Donghyuck**

FIN

 _A/n :_ _Ini adalah ff pertamaku yang kupost karena kegabutan yg hqq waktu sedang sakit haha._

 _Maafkan kalau ada typo atau kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Jujur saja aku gak tau cara penulisan yang benar meskipun mantan wali kelasku adalah guru bahasa indonesia selama 2 tahun berturut-turut._

 _Dan aku tidak terbiasa dengan bahasa formal jadi maaf kalau aneh atau gimana, karena bahasa sehari-hariku adalah bahasa kasar Surabaya-an gitu HAHAHA._

 _and yang terakhir thanks buat ksygnquh, **monwii jeonwii** dari fandom seventeen yang telah membantu memahami bagaimana cara membuat fanfic di sini. ribet sumpah._

 _ysdh itu sj_ _si_

 ** _ppyong~!_**


End file.
